ducktalesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rightful Owners
"Rightful Owners" is a four-issue DuckTales comic produced by Boom! Studios. Summary Part 1: Many Happy Returns Part 2: Ruby or not Ruby? Part 3: Heavy Hangs the Head Part 4: No Refunds, No Returns Characters Recurring DuckTales characters *Scrooge McDuck *Huey, Dewey, and Louie Duck *Launchpad McQuack *Webby Vanderquack *Bentina Beakley *Beagle Boys *Magica De Spell *Donald Duck *Gladstone Gander *Admiral Grimitz *Poe One-shot DuckTales characters Chief of Rippon Taro Rightful Owners.jpg|The Chief of Rippon Taro (as King Fulla Cola) Sir Guy Standforth Rightful Owners.jpg|'Sir Guy Standforth' Snowy Rightful Owners.jpg|'Snowy' (as Gu) Cinnamon Teal Rightful Owners.jpg|'Cinnamon Teal' Harpies Rightful Owners.jpg|The Harpies (as Larkies) Sleepless Dragon Rightful Owners.jpg|The Sleepless Dragon Other pre-existing characters John D. Rockerduck Rightful Owners.jpg|'John D. Rockerduck' Jeeves Rightful Owners.jpg|'Jeeves' Daisy Duck Rightful Owners.jpg|'Daisy Duck' Fethry Duck Rightful Owners.jpg|'Fethry Duck' Ratface Rightful Owners.jpg|'Ratface' Camille Chameleon Rightful Owners.jpg|'Camille Chameleon' Mr. Billups Rightful Owners.jpg|'Mr. Billups' Villains Cameos Rightful Owners.jpg|Various villain cameos Original characters Farquardt Rightful Owners.jpg|'Farquardt' Fulla Pep Rightful Owners.jpg|'Fulla Pep' Me Can Dew Rightful Owners.jpg|'Me Can Dew' Behind the scenes "Rightful Owners" tries to bridge DuckTales with Carl Barks' pre-DuckTales comics, resulting in a story that doesn't fit easily into either continuity. It is told as a sequel to several Barks stories that also were adapted as DuckTales episode, and mostly goes by Barks versions, although elements of the DuckTales versions also remain: *"The Golden Fleecing" from 1955, remade as DuckTales episode "The Golden Fleecing". "Rightful Owners" keeps the term "larkies" (instead of "harpies") from the 1955 version, but also include the storyline were one of them is enamored with Launchpad. *"The Lost Crown of Genghis Khan" from 1956, remade as DuckTales episode "Lost Crown of Genghis Khan". "Rightful Owners" brings back the DuckTales version's villain, Sir Guy Standforth, and its version of the Yeti, although using the Yeti's name from Barks' story. *"The Status Seeker" from 1962, remade as DuckTales episode "The Status Seekers". "Rightful Owners" stick to Barks's story, which has a ruby as the sought after treasure (whereas it is a mask in the DuckTales version). Additionally it gives the leader of the island Rippon Taro the name Fulla Cola. *Additional Barks comics that are referred to include "Trail of the Unicorn" from 1950 (the unicorn), "The Golden Helmet" from 1952 (Mr. Billups is based on the curator of this story, where he remained without a name), and "Forbidden Valley" from 1957 (the dinosaur egg). Other attempts to mend the Barks stories with DuckTales include returning to Barks generic Beagle Boys (as opposed to DuckTales’ version, with individual character treats), and making Magica assisted by both her ravens – Poe from DuckTales and Ratface from Barks' stories. Additionally "Rightful Owners" includes several comic books characters that didn't appear in the DuckTales cartoon: John D. Rockerduck and his assistant Lusky, as well as Daisy Duck and Fethry Duck. Notably, it also features one-shot DuckTales villain Cinnamon Teal, as well as Darkwing Duck villain Camille Chameleon. Finally, it also includes cameo appearances by Barks villains Chisel McSue (who was replaced by Fritter O'Way in DuckTales episode "Down & Out in Duckburg"), and Azure Blue and Sharky (from "The Golden Helmet"), Don Rosa's villains Arpin Lusene and Monsieur Molay, and Darkwing Duck villain Professor Moliarty. Whether or not these cameos are supposed to be the original characters, or if their likeness are included as easter eggs are a matter of debate. In the original run of the story, two pages in issue #3 were published incomplete. On page 4, the characters were colored with a single color each, rather than being fully colored. Page 19 was also originally published with a rather sketchy, unfinished look, with one drawing of Rockerduck and Jeeves used in two panels (and notably not featuring the characters Rockerduck was actually talking to). These two pages were fixed in the story's trade paperback, but when IDW Publishing reprinted the story in Disney Afternoon Giant #3, the original, unfinished pages were reused. External links * "Rightful Owners" at the INDUCKS Category:Comic Stories (1987)